Just My Luck
by thebeautywithin13
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia aka 'Bad Luck Lucy' is extremely unlucky. Recently being fired from her job again, she stumbles upon Gray- lead singer of the band FROST- while singing. He asks her to join the band. Is this her bad luck attacking again? Or is it fate?
1. Chapter 1: The Unlucky Girl

**A/N: Hello everyone! So unfortunately I have been having some writers block with Forever with You and I'm not even that far ahead in the story :/ I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I'm trying my best to come up with some ideas for FWY so hopefully a new chapter will be up soon. Anyway I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while, so I decided to share it with you all hopefully you will enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The lights dim as the fog starts its descent onto the unoccupied stage. As the strobe lights flicker around, the crowd starts to cheer. The announcers voice echoes through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen the wait is finally over! Now I introduce you to the new top charting boy band from Grimoire Heart Records…Give a warm welcome to FROST!"

The crowds cheering gets even louder as five extremely handsome young men run onto the stage. As the young men take their places the spotlight focuses on a raven-haired man who grabs the mike and starts to speak to the crowd.

"Helloooooo Magnolia!" The young man yells and flashes the crowd a sly grin which makes the girls go crazy. "My name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm the lead singer of the band FROST. Now let me introduce you to the rest of the crew. On drums we have Natsu Dragoneel!"

The spot light shines on a salmon haired young man. He bangs his drums with the drumsticks a few times which makes a killer beat and throws his drumsticks into the air, catching them with skill. He then flashes the crown a toothy grin that make the fan girls squeal.

"On keyboard, my brother Lyon Fullbuster!"

A silver haired young man hits a few keys on the keyboard, then looks up and smiles a mega watt smile. The fan girls squeal in delight once again.

"On lead guitar, Loke Stellar!"

A dark orange haired man wearing tinted blue sunglasses strokes a few cords on his guitar which makes a melodic sounds. He then looks up and gives the crowd a wink, then adds a charming playboy smile. Some of the girls in the crowd melt.

"Last but not least, on base is Gajeel Redfox!"

A dark haired man covered in piercings strums his base and looks at the crowd with a serious, expressionless face, but the girls squeal anyway( they seem to be doing that a lot).

The spotlight focus back onto Gray and he speaks to the crowd once again. "Now enough with the introductions let's get this party started! Are you ready Magnolia?!"

The crowd's cheers become even louder.

"Alright! Hit it Loke!"

Loke nods and begins playing the up tempo beat. The crowd starts jumping up and down as Gray sings the lyrics.

"_I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in. There a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen."_

Natsu, Gajeel, and Lyon soon join Loke by playing the instruments for the song. They all begin to bob their heads to the beat. Loke then begins singing the second verse.

"_When the lights go up I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm. The way you wrap those boys around your finger. Go on and play the leader 'cause you know it's what you're good at; the low road for the fast track. Make every second lassssst."_

The crowd goes wild. Some people are dancing and putting their hands up in the air while others are singing along. Gray goes to the edge of the stage and touches the crowd's hands while picking up with the chorus again.

"'_Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. 'Cause it feels like stealing hearts calling your name from the crowd."_

Natsu begins the next part of the song , throwing his sticks up in the air and catching them from time to time.

"_Live and let live. You'll be the showgirl of the home-team I'll be the narrator. Telling another tale of the American dream, I see your name in lights. We can make you a star girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard._

Gray walks over to his brother and leans on him. Both of them start up with the chorus this time.

"'_Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. 'Cause it feels like stealing hearts calling your name from the crowd. Whoaaa"_

Gray walks back to center stage and yells at the crowd. "Everybody clap your hands!" The whole crowd starts clapping their hands above their heads as Gray begins to sing again.

"_Take a breath don't it sound so easy? Never had a doubt now I'm going crazy, watching from the floor."_

"Your turn!" Gray then points his microphone to the crowd and they start to sing.

"_Take a breath and let the rest come easy. Never settle down 'cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more."_

Gray then holds up a hand for the boys to stop playing their instruments. The crowd becomes confused but then Gray speaks again. "You guys sound fucking awesome right now." He smirks as the crowds cheers reach beyond the heavens. The band smiles and continues on playing, with Gajeel singing the chorus.

"'_Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. 'Cause it feels like stealing hearts calling your name from the crowd."_

The music then becomes softer as Gray sings the last verse of the song.

"_'Cause I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle..."_

As the music ends, the crowd cheers once more, with an occasional shout coming from a fan girl.

"Gray-sama marry me!"

"Loke-Kun I love you!"

"Natsu-sama smile for me. KYAAAAAA."

"Lyon-sama look over here!"

"Gajeel-kun you're awesome!"

Gray looks at his band members with a knowing smile. They look back at him with smirks on their faces. Each member puts down their instruments as Gray counts "1…2…3!" On the count of three, all five men jump into the crowd.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"LUCY!" Echoes the shrill voice of Ami Lustic. Ami Lustic is a petite thirty year old women. She has chin length black hair and chubby cheeks. She has a very bad temper and own a little café called Heavens Peak. Ami is Lucy's boss.

'_Oh dear lord, what did I do now?' _thought a young blonde girl. Meet Lucy Heartfillia, or should I say Lucy 'Unlucky' Heartfillia. Yep, you guessed it, Lucy is extremely unlucky. In fact, she is probably one of the most unlucky girls in the world. You know what the ironic part is? Her parents had a store called Love & Lucky. Lucy was named after the 'k' in the word 'Lucky' fell. Kinda ironic huh?

"LUCY GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Screeched Ami.

"I'm coming Lustic-sama!" Replied Lucy.

However, Lucy hasn't always been unlucky. In fact, it started when she was around the age of ten. When she was ten years old, her beautiful, caring mother died from a terrible sickness. After her mother died her father went into a deep depression. Pretty much ignoring Lucy, he unfortunately died two years later. When her father died, it was discovered that 'Love & Lucky' had become bankrupt, so Lucy had no money to inherit from her parents' death. She had to live on the streets and try her best just to survive a day out there at the age of twelve. The only lucky thing that ever happened to Lucy was that when she was begging for food in front of a grocery store, a frail old man came and saved her.

His name was Makarov and he took Lucy in and raised her as his own. He was also raising another little girl who goes by the name of Erza Scarlet. Erza also lost her parents at a very young age, but she was taken in by Makarov. Although Lucy was lucky enough to find a new family to love her, the other things going on in her life weren't so lucky. In school, tons of bad things would happen to her. Such as having the water fountain squirt water at her, missing the bus, tripping over thin air, and embarrassing herself in front of the guys. The other children were even scared to go near her, fearing that the bad luck would rub off on them. They would always call her 'Bad Luck Lucy' and make fun of her on a daily basis. However the good thing was she had Erza to defend her, and Erza can be pretty damn scary when she wants to.

Fortunately, Lucy is blessed with a gorgeous body and great looks. She has the perfect curves and breasts. Not to mention golden shoulder length hair and porcelain skin. On that porcelain skin she also has the most beautiful milky chocolate eyes. Even with her goddess like looks, she finds a way to hide them, with baggy clothes that curtain her curves and glasses that hide her beautiful eyes. Also, she always wears her hair in a ponytail instead of letting down her luscious locks. On the outside, Lucy is the definition of a nerd, always reading, fantastic grades, and nerdy looks. However, beneath all that she is a goddess waiting to be discovered.

Recently, Makarov has been feeling very ill. Lucy and Erza have been trying their best to support him, but since Lucy can't hold up a job it's very difficult to raise money to pay for his medical bills. Erza does make a good amount of money working at her job as a kendo trainer, but it's still not enough. So here is Lucy now, working as a waitress at Heaven Peak. It's not the best job in town, but it will have to make do. '_I need to help outo-san, he's done so much for me!'_

As Lucy walks over to Ami, she silently prays to the heavens that she won't get fired."Lucy, what is this?" She hands Lucy a stack of paper.

"Uhhh it's… paper?" Lucy knows exactly what this is. It's a list of all the complaints she's gotten from the customers. She tries to smile sheepishly hoping it will get her out of trouble.

"Paper? PAPER?!" Yells Ami

It doesn't.

"This isn't just any paper, these are all the complaints you have received from the customers! There are five freaking pages of these complaints! Its either you're too late bringing them their food, you spill food on them, or you bring the wrong check to the table. The list goes on and on! You're bringing down my business here Lucy! I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to let you go.

Lucy is on the verge of tears, how will she ever find another job that is willing to accept a person like her? "B-but Lusttic-sama I n-n-eed the j-j-job! No o-other p-p-lace will t-t-ake me!"

"Sorry Lucy, but my decision is final. Now please leave." Ami answers bluntly and walks off.

The tears fall out of Lucy's eyes. What is she going to do now? '_I need the job!_ _I need to help outo-san! He's done so much for me!__' _Lucy walks out of the cafe and sits on the curb wallowing in self pity. _'Perfect. This is just freaking perfect. Isn't my luck just amazing?' _She thinks sarcastically.

"LU-CHANN!" Lucy looks up as she hears someone calling her name. It's none other than Levy, and with her are Lissana, Juvia, and Erza. Levy, Lissana, and Juvia were the only ones nice to her throughout high school. They didn't care if she had bad luck or that she was a nerd. They liked her for who she was, but right now she can't stand to look at them. She feels like a big disappointment to herself, otou-san, and her friends.

She gives them a weak smile while trying to wipe away her remaining tears... "H-hey guys. I thought you were at the FROST concert?" Lissana, Levy, and Juvia were huge and I mean HUGE FROST fans. They were obsessed with the band and the guys in the band. That's all they talked about and listened to. Erza wasn't that big of a fan, but she tagged along since the kendo stadium was closed for the day, and she wanted to make sure that they were safe. Lucy however, never really cared for the band. She thought their music was ok (although she was in love with one of their songs called Remembering Sunday) and if it wasn't that they were snobby celebrities that only cared about themselves then she might have liked them more.

"Oh yeah the concert was awesome! But we can talk about that later. Now tell us why you were crying" said Lissana in her sweet voice.

"Lucy is crying? Tell Juvia your problems." said the bluenette.

"Who made you cry Lucy? I swear on the heavens I will make sure they don't see the light of day." said Erza, with fire burning in her eyes from rage. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the over protectiveness. '_She's always there for me no matter what, even Lissana, Juvia, and Levy'_

"No Erza it wasn't anything like that. I just got fired….again. Hehe I guess bad luck Lucy strikes again." Lucy gives a half-hearted laugh and her friends frown. They all know the difficulty Lucy has with her bad luck.

Hating the sad atmosphere, Lucy tries to change the topic. "S-so how was the concert? Did you guys get to meet your future husbands?" she gives a sly smirk as all of them (besides Erza) blush.

"L-l-Lu-chan!" blushes Levy.

Lucy laughs. Each one of them has a crush on one of the band members. Levy has a crush on the basest Gajeel, Lissana has a crush on the drummer Natsu, and Juvia has a crush on the lead singer Gray. Lucy even heard that Erza might have a slight bit of a thing for the bands manager, Jellal, although people never brought that up, unless they had a death wish.

"Natsu looked so dreamy tonight." Lissana says dreamily. Soon realizing what she said out loud, she puts her hand over her mouth and blushes ten shades of red.

"Now now Lissana, there nothing to be embarrassed about, they are a group of good looking young men I must admit, especially that Jellal. He's so mysterious and alluring, not to mention hot." said Erza. They all stare at her in shock. Did Erza just say she thought the manager of the boy band was 'hot'?

Noticing the stares she's receiving, Erza starts to turn the color of her hair. "W-what it's only the truth." She splutters.

Lucy and they gang all burst out laughing and Erza turns an even darker shade of red. "S-shut up."

"Wow Erza to think you would ever call a boy hot. I always thought you would call them something more formal, like proactive or something." Lucy starts to laugh again.

"Tch, this is the 21st century you know. It's not like we're living in the eighteen hundreds."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Milady." Lucy bursts out laughing again from Levy's comment.

"Okay guys I think that's enough embarrassing Erza, now Levy I did see you staring at Gajeel a little more than usual." Lissana lifts an eyebrow and gives Levy a sly grin.

"U-u-ugh w-well y-y-y-you see." Stutters the bluenette, "well u-uh J-Juvia was staring at Gray a lot t-t-to!"

Everyone starts to stare at Juvia. "Well Juvia can't help it. Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is just so attractive." She said very straightforward.

'_Tch that Gray is the only one I can't stand in the group.' _Lucy thinks to herself_. 'He thinks he's so cool just because he's good looking. He's probably an asshole and a playboy.'_ She keeps this thought to herself though, not wanting to hurt Juvia's feelings.

'I wish we could've met them though." Says Lissana "I heard that after the concert was over, the fan girls went wild and started to chase them around. I mean I know we are pretty obsessed with them, but I wouldn't chase them around like a pack of wild animals."

"It must suck to be famous." replied Levy.

Getting tired of the conversation on the band, Lucy stands up and yawns. "Well I'm pretty beat, I think I'm gonna head home and take a nice hot shower. It's been a long day.

"You want me to walk you home?" asked Erza.

"No, you and the girls go have fun talking about your boy band crushes. I'm gonna talk a walk to cool my head, it's been a pretty stressful day."

Erza is hesitant about letting Lucy walk home knowing how much of a klutz she is "okay….but be careful. And if anything happens just call me!"

"Me too!" answered the other three girls simultaneously.

Lucy giggles and replies with an okay before waving goodbye to her friends. She then starts the 30 minute walk towards her house. In no time she was at the front door of her apartment. '_Wow.' _She thought '_I went a whole thirty minutes without something bad happening. Not bad. Not bad at all.'_

She guessed to soon.

As Lucy digs in her purse for her house keys, she doesn't find them in their usual spot. She frantically dumps out the contents of her purse, and tries to find her keys with no anvil. '_Great. I just had to open my big mouth.' _

Defeated, she sits on her front steps and puts her head in her lap. '_I just can't seem to catch a break can I? Now I have to wait for the neighbors to come so they can let me in, and that's not for another two hours. Just my freaking luck.' _

As Lucy sat there, she decided to do what she always does when she's stressed. She sang.

Since her friends were talking about them so much today Lucy began to sing the song Remembering Sunday by FROST.

"_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, started making his way past two in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days."_

If you look at Lucy, you would think that she has no talent at all, boy would you be dead wrong. This girl has some mean set of pipes on her. Her voice sounds like one of an angel. It has the perfect pitch and she can hit high notes perfectly. Lucy never sang in public though, she's way too shy to.

"_Leaning out into the breeze Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees. They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he need."_

Her voice carries out through the wind and sounds melodic. She's on perfect pitch and since no one is around, she gains a little bit of confidence and skips to the most difficult part of the song. The women's role, which was sung by the famous Cana Albarn. Cana and FROST teamed together to write a song a few months back, and this song is the one that Lucy is singing right now (hey a girls gotta do some research on her best friends favorite band). The part is really difficult though because it goes really high, but that's not a problem for our Lucy. Little did she know, five pairs of eyes were peaking at her through the alleyway, which the group of boys were hiding in from their crazed fan girls. All listening closely to her singing.

"_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me. I'm mixed up; I'll be blunt now the rain is just washing you out of my hair.  
And out of my mind keeping an eye on the world, so many thousands of feet off the ground.  
I'm over you now I'm not home in the clouds towering over your hair."_

Lucy hit the high notes perfectly. '_Yes, I finally hit the high notes! Singing always makes me feel better.' _Lucy thought to herself. While in the midst of her celebration, she did not notice a handsome raven haired young man approach her.

"Oi blondie."

Lucy's head snaps up, horrified that someone just heard her sing. '_How embarrassing!' _Lucy's eyes then widen in realization as she stares at the young man in front of her. '_Could it really be him?' No impossible.' _She thought to herself.

"Oi are you deaf? I just asked you something." Said the voice of the man slightly irritated now.

'_Oh my god it is him. There's no doubt about it. The same cold glare, the same cocky smirk, the same handsome looks, the sam-'Lucy's_ train of thought was cut off by the man's next words.

"I said do you want to join our band?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

It was none other than Gray Fullbuster.

**A/N: Done with chapter one! Sorry I had to do a cliff hanger I could resist. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! I stayed up till 4 in the morning on a school night typing this because I couldn't get it out of my head. So what did you guys think good or bad? I'd love to get your feedback. Constructive criticism welcomed. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs Dear Maria, Count Me In or Remembering Sunday. Those two beautiful amazing songs belong to the one and only All Time Low. **

***Just in case you are wonder here are the character ages.**

**Lucy, Loke, Natsu, Levy, Lissana, and Juvia are all 19**

**Gray and Gajeel are all 20**

**Erza, Jellal, and Lyon are all 21**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Meetings

**A/N: Im back! Thank you everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorite my story it means so much to me. So I decided to answer to some of you reviews **

**ABCMECBA: **Aww thank you it means so much that you like my story and I was actually planning to make my story head that way, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens ;) And I love missing by evanescence that's a good idea for a song. Thank you for your help!

**LOVE3:** Thank you so much!

**jdcocoagirl: **I'm glad you liked the beginning! Thank you

**ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a: **Thanks! I'm happy you think their personality's are alike!

**Chloeandderek: **Isn't he just the sweetest :p

**NOTICE: I just noticed that I completely missed a VERY important part of the story in the first chapter. So please if you haven't, go back and re-read the first chapter I tweaked it a little and added some stuff. SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Although I wish I did but that will never happen *sniff* *sniff*.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**After the Concert**_

"Are you boys crazy!? You could've killed yourselves out there!" scolded the bands manager Jellal Fernandes. Jellal was a young man with blue hair. He was tall and extremely handsome. He had piercing brown eyes with strange tattoo on his right eye. Jellal and the gang have been friends ever since they were kids, when Gray and the others formed the band and got signed by Grimoire Heart Records, they were allowed to pick their manger. They picked Jellal since he was the most mature one of the group.

The group had just finished their concert and were now resting backstage in 'The Spot', which really wasn't a spot at all just a boring, white room with a large sofa. They were all tending to themselves, since they jumped in the crowd and now have ripped clothing and lipstick marks all over them.

"Ahh come on Jellal don't get so worked up about it. I mean did you see the crowd out there? They went crazy!" replied Natsu with his toothy grin.

"It was like attack of the fan girls out there." said Lyon trying to wipe off some of the lipstick marks.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." shuddered Gajeel.

Loke was sitting there with a wide grin on his handsome face "I actually kinda enjoyed it."

All the boys turn to face him with a flabbergasted expression. Then they all yelled "pervert" at the same time.

"Hey I can't deny if the ladies want me. I mean come on, I'm gorgeous! Have you guys ever had a good look at thi-" Loke is abruptly cut off by a pillow being thrown at his face.

"Shut up Loke." said the now shirtless (since they were torn to shreds in the crowd) Gray while grabbing another pillow. "You weren't the only one who got attacked by those girls; I mean, get a good look at us. You're the only one with a mind sick enough to enjoy it." As Gray finishes his sentence, he throws another pillow at Loke and smirks as it hits his face once again.

"So it's a pillow fight you want huh?" Loke gets up with a devilish glint in his eyes. He then throws the pillow at Gray who dodges it, and hits Lyon who is sitting right next to him.

All hell broke loose.

After the pillow was thrown at Lyon he threw the pillow back, but instead of hitting Loke, he hit Natsu. Natsu then took the pillow and threw it back at Lyon, but missed and hit Gajeel instead, causing a chain reaction. The boys then get up and start to throw pillows at one another, acting like little kids.

Jellal sighs to himself and thinks '_Just what am I gonna do with these guys?' _His thoughts are soon interrupted by a pillow hitting him.

"Alright who threw that?" He looks off to the side and sees Natsu whistling while walking away. "So you wanna be the sly one huh Natsu? Alright two can play that game." Jellal soon joins in on the fight.

Their pillow fight is abruptly interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "What the hell is going on here? You're all acting like five year olds!"

This voice belongs to the one and only Laxus Dreyar, the CEO of Grimoire Heart Records, or as the boys referred to him as 'Lighting Man'. The reason why they call him 'Lighting Man' is because he has a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. Laxus was a tall, strong, and blonde haired 26 year old adult. Back in his younger days he was also part of a band. They were called 'Thunder God Tribe', with Laxus being the lead vocalist, Freed Justine on lead guitar, Evergreen on backup vocals, and Bixlow on drums. However, a few years back Laxus left the group to start Grimoire Heart Record, which the 'Thunder God Tribe' is now signed to.

"What do you want 'Lighting Man'?" questioned Gray with a growing smirk, knowing how Laxus hates being called that.

A tick mark appears on his forehead as he responds. "That's Mr. Dreyar to you Fullbuster. You boys are lucky I get big bucks off of you, or else I would've kicked your asses out of here a long time ago."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You always say that, but you know you love us." said Natsu.

"Whatever. Anyway I want you boys to sit down for this."

All the boys sit down with confused looks on their faces. They have a feeling something bad is gonna happen.

"You boys are doing very well in the music industry, but me and a few of the executives in charge feel that something is missing." said Laxus.

"And that is?" questioned Gajeel.

"A girl vocalist."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!" shrieked all five members of the band including Jellal.

"Most of your fans are girls, since this is a boy band. So what better than adding a girl to the group to attract more fans of the opposite sex! Also, more fans equal more money." Laxus now had money signs shining in his eyes.

"I don't understand why we have to add a girl to the group." said Jellal calmly. "The band is doing just fine right? I mean, we are in the top ten for best boy band in Fairy Tail magazine. Also we all have been together since we were kids, it would be awkward just adding a girl we don't know."

"Tch. We need no girl, we're better off without one." said Gajeel.

"She won't know what to do in our band. We aren't just an ordinary band. We do have our traditions and stuff." said Lyon.

"Oh yeah just what traditions?" Laxus now had a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh well um…. You know that uhh thing…" stuttered Lyon.

"The traditions he's talking about are the ones we always do before a concert. Where we all have a fake fight for good luck. Also, those fights are shirts vs. skins. We can't do that with a girl now can we?" Gray saves his brother. Lyon looks over to Gray and mouths 'thanks'. Gray smirks while thinking _'He so owes me.'_

"I actually would enjoy that. As long as this girl is on skins." The playboy then begins to have a nosebleed thinking about shirtless girls.

Once again all the boys (including Laxus) shout "pervert" while throwing pillows at him.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to have the girl be on shirts huh?" replies Laxus now getting frustrated. "Listen, its either you have a girl join the band or you look for a new record company alright? My mind is not changing, now if you'll excuse me I have a business meeting to attend. Oh, and if you don't find a girl by the end of the week ill pick one for you, and I know you won't enjoy that. Later losers."

As their boss leaves, all the boys drop back onto the couch contemplating the ideas of what kind of girl Laxus would choose.

These were not good thoughts.

"Ahh! This is fucking stupid! I'm going for a walk." Gray gets up, puts on his jacket, and makes his way towards the door.

"You know maybe a girl joining the band won't be too bad." says Jellal. "All we have to do is get her accustomed to us and everything will be good."

"Even though I'm not pro the idea, it wouldn't be so bad having a chick join us. It actually might be kinda interesting." Lyon smirks thinking of the ideas that might happen with a girl in the band.

"Uh dudes which door is Popsicle headed to?" questioned Gajeel.

"Back door why?" responded Loke.

Everyone is quiet for a moment then it hits them.

"SHIT THE FAN GIRLS!" they all yell and run towards Gray.

It's too late.

"KYAAAAA there they are!"

'_Shit. This is what happens when I'm angry. My brain doesn't think straight_." Gray mentally curses at himself for his stupidity.

"RUN!" screams Natsu.

They all begin to run, with the thousands of girls trailing after them.

"Ahhh they got me! Go on without meeeeeee!" Natsu screams dramatically as he is mobbed by the crazed girls.

"Idiot!" yells Gray as he reaches out for him barely managing to save him.

After god knows how long of running, the six boys are able to find a dark alley where they hide from the girls.

"You idiot ice brain! This is all your fault! If you haven't run out the back door we wouldn't be lost right now." shouts Natsu.

"Who the hell are you calling 'ice brain' fire breath! And if I don't remember clearly, I just saved your ass out there!" Gray shouts back.

"If you guys don't stop screaming they are going to find us!" Lyon hisses.

"Shhhh! Do you hear that?" says Loke.

As all the boys listen closely, they hear a voice singing. But it's not just any voice, it's the voice of an angel. The six boys are mesmerized by this voice. The pitch is perfect and it just sounds…..melodic. Loke then realizes that its one of their songs that this voice is singing. "Do you hear that!? It's our song Remembering Sunday! And it's a girl singing it to! She's great!"

"She's singing Cana's part that's a pretty damn hard part to sing. She also hit the notes perfectly. I'm pretty impressed and thats a lot coming from me." says Gajeel.

"Gray go ask her to join us!" yells Natsu.

"Are you crazy!? You want me to go up to a random stranger and ask her to join our band! What if she's a psycho?!"

"Hey a psycho is better than a person Laxus would pick! You know how he is. He would probably pick a crazed fan girl! I would prefer a psycho over a fan girl any day!" retorts Lyon.

All the boys shudder at the thought.

"Fine whatever. But don't come crying to me when she turns out crazy." mumbles Gray.

As Gray walks over to the girl, he takes a good look at her. She has blonde hair and thick glasses, but underneath those glasses are beautiful chocolate eyes. Her skin also appears to be very soft and has the perfect tint of pink to her cheeks. She's wearing what seems to be a uniform from a café, although it seems to be a little baggy on her.

'_Eh she's kinda cute. She sort of seems…..nerdy though. Oh well she has a good voice, as long as she has a good voice, I'll accept her.' _He thinks to himself and calls out "Oi blondie."

The girl looks up with a flushed face. Her eyes then focus on him and she gets a dazed expression.

"I wanna ask you something. I know this might seem kinda weird to ask a stranger but what the hell." Gray reaches up to rub his neck suddenly feeling self conscious, since her eyes are looking so deeply at him. '_Wow her eyes sure are pretty. Wait what! What the hell is wrong with me?' _

Gray realizes that the girl isn't even listening to him. '_Tch, see what I mean what a psycho. She isn't even listing to what I'm saying. She might be pretty but sort of seems like a ditz.' _Gray then mentally scolds himself for calling her pretty again. "Oi are you deaf? I just asked you something." He says, slightly becoming irritated at the ditzy blonde.

"I wanted to know if you wanna join my band."

The girl still isn't listening so he repeats it a little louder this time. "I said do you want to join my band?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?" the girl shrieks.

'_Great. Just what have I gotten myself into.'_

**A/N: Ahhh a cliffy! This chapter is kind of short because I dropped the cliffhanger. The next one will be longer though. I promise to update as soon as I can. Oh and since I made Laxus the bad guy I'm my other story I made him the good guy in this one! I hope you guys liked it. Again, I'm sorry for the mistake in the other chapter so please re-read it if you haven't. Sorry once again.**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Band

**A/N: Ohayo! Sorry for the long wait exams are killing me right now -_- thank god I get out of school on the 15****th****! Here is the third chapter for Just My Luck, I hope you guys like this chapter! And thank you for everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted this story I love you all! Anyway school is ending soon so I should be able to update both my stories more frequently. If any of you are wondering about Forever with You that story will updated very soon I'm still working on the chapter though.**

**P.S. I am truly sorry if my grammar isn't the best, I really struggle with it since English is not my native tongue. My first language is actually Portuguese. So again sorry about the grammar mistakes, I would greatly appreciate if you corrected me though **

**jdcocoagirl:** I'm glad you liked it! Thank you

**Serena Fallenheart:** Here's the update! And thanks!

**dareece143: **Aw thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me that you put this in your favorites and you even put me as one of your favorite authors! I'm really glad you like my story. It's totally ok with me that you want to be my friend, I love making new friends and don't worry I'm very friendly. I PM'ed you by the way! Whenever you need help with your story you know where to contact me I'm happy to help

**Fullbuster1597: **I'm happy you like it thank you! :3

**ABCMECBA:** OMG I LOVE WITHIN TEMPTATION! 33 You have awesome taste in music! I'm glad you liked that scene I was actually laughing a little as I wrote it:3 Thank you!

**KirstyKakes: **I'm sorry you don't like the way it is written so far but thank you for the advice I really appreciate it! I know I'm still an amateur; this is my first time writing a story this length. Although since this story is humor/romance it will still have its humor parts but it will also include romance, I'll try my best to go more in-depth on the situations to. Thank you once again for the advice.

**Jiin-Chan: **I know I'm terrible at grammar so sorry! But I'm happy you like it so far and think its funny thank you!

**ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a: **Good thing it cleared it up haha and thank you!

**Salamander: **Sorry for the long wait but since you demanded I'm happy to oblige! Hope you like this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own this beautiful masterpiece called Fairy Tail. **

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Y- You want me to join your band?" Lucy was dumbfounded. Here she was, wallowing in self pity because of her bad luck striking again, and now suddenly THE Gray Fullbuster asks her to join his band.

"Um yeah, that is what I said…three times." Gray was beginning to get annoyed. He was giving this girl a once in a lifetime opportunity to become famous and she's hesitating. Not only that but he had to repeat himself three times. _'Why did I have to do this? Why couldn't it be that flame head idiot or Mr. Playboy?' _Gray inwardly cursed his friends off for forcing him to do this. If only she can give her answer already! Although, he knew she wouldn't deny his offer, I mean what person would not want to join FROST?

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer."

Now it was his turn to be dumbfounded. Did this girl really just reject him? He's offering her an opportunity to join a famous band full of good looking men and she says no? She must not have heard him wrong, or she's just crazy.

"Did I hear you right? Or did you not understand what I was saying?" Gray questions with an attitude.

"Um, I heard you perfectly clear. I just don't want to join a band." now Lucy was getting annoyed. Who did he think he is by giving her attitude like that? Number one, he didn't even know her so why would she just want to join his band out of nowhere. I mean they're practically strangers (although Lucy knows exactly who he is). Even though Lucy loves singing with a passion, she has huge stage fright, not that she would ever admit that to him. Plus she doesn't even know the first thing to do in a band. If she was to join, which she wasn't, she would be clueless. Also, she would never be sucked into the fake life of a snobby celebrity.

"Do you even know who I am little girl? I'm offering you to join a top charting boy band and you say no?"Gray was surprised with himself. He usually isn't the one to get snappy, that title belongs to Gajeel. Gray was always the calm, cool, and collected one. This girl was just pushing his buttons. If it wasn't for Laxus forcing them to find a girl to join the band, he wouldn't even be talking to this girl. However she does have a killer voice. He couldn't let the chance of her slip away.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm an idiot you know, and I'm not little I'm nineteen for your information. I know who you are Gray Fullbuster. You're the lead singer of the band FROST. Excuse me for not wanting to join your snobby band. I'm just not into that." Lucy snaps. This is the exact reason why she doesn't like Gray. He's just a snobby rich kid that has nothing better to do than flirt with every girl he see and add more money to his fortune. Lucy was a little disappointed though. She was hoping her opinion of him was wrong, but it wasn't.

A tick mark appears on Gray's forehead. "Snobby band? Look lady you can insult me all you want, but don't insult my band. And you wouldn't know snobby if it hit you in the face. Judging from your appearance and where you are right now, you probably got fired from your job and are locked out of your house." Gray smirks as the girl blushes both from anger and embarrassment. _'Tch, I read her like an open book…' _

'_Damn he figured me out!' _Lucy curses mentally. "So what if I got fired from my job and am locked out of my own house? It's not helping your chance of me joining your band you know. Not like I was going to in the first place." Lucy points her chin up high trying to calm her blushing face.

"Why not?"

As she looks back at Gray she gets a little nervous at his intense stare. Although she would never say it out loud, he is very attractive. With strong facial features, deep dark blue eyes, raven colored hair that is spiked in strange directions, but still looks good on him and-. _'Why am I thinking these terrible thoughts!? He's nothing but a self conceited jerk.'_

"B-b-because…." Lucy scolds herself for stuttering.

"Because what?" Grays stare intensifies as he gets closer to her face. With only a few inches left between their noses.

With the attractive man getting closer and closer to her face, Lucy's mind draws a blank. Her face becomes as red as Ezra's hair color and she mutters her secret without even realizing it. "'Cause I have stage fright."

"Ahhhh so that's why you don't wanna join. You're scared." Gray laughs to himself and pulls away from the red-faced girl, much to her relief.

Realizing her mistake Lucy stutters again. "I-I-I'm not s-scared."

"You just said it yourself."

"Ugh you stupid jerk!" Lucy yells and stands up. "If it wasn't for your stupid handsome face close to mine I would have never said anything! Just leave me alone already" as she turns around to walk away she feels him grab her wrist.

"So you think I'm handsome huh?" Gray smirks. He's having too much fun annoying this girl.

"I-I-I never s-s-aid that." Lucy tries to pull away with no luck.

"Yes you did." Grays grip becomes tighter.

"I… I um…" Lucy looks around trying to find an escape. Out of the corner of her eye she notices something pink in the dark alley behind gray. _'Pink?' _"Who's out there?" she calls and hears what sounds like trash cans fall.

Gray sighs to himself and let's go of Lucy. "She heard you idiots. You can come out now." He says towards the ally.

Out from the darkness comes the clear view of five attractive young men. Lucy's eyes widen and she realizes that the pink she saw was actually the hair color of the drummer Natsu. She recognizes them in an instant. It's the other four members of FROST and the manager Jellal.

"Tch this idiot here tried to get closer so he can hear you better and knocked over the garbage cans." Lyon glares at Natsu who laughs nervously.

"Well they were speaking so low I could barely hear them! I wanted to know what they were saying!"

"Now let's not be rude guys. Let's introduce ourselves to this young lady before she screams and calls the police." Jellal said. "I'm sure you already met my dear friend Gray here. My names Jellal I'm the manager of the band FROST. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiles at her and Lucy can't help but blush a little at the handsome gentleman.

"Yo! My names Natsu! You have an awesome voice, let's be friends!" exclaims the pink haired young man with a huge grin on his face. Lucy doesn't know how to respond. Should she be embarrassed that all of them heard her sing? Or should she be grateful that not all of the band members are jerks. She just smiles and nods.

"Sup. I'm Lyon this douche bags older brother." Lyon points a thumb towards Gray and smirks as the latter becomes annoyed.

"You're only older than me by a year. Shut up."

"I'm Gajeel." A dark haired young man with piercings all over his face deadpanned.

"And I am Loke Stellar. It's an honor to meet such a fair maiden like you." Loke walks over to Lucy, grabs her hand and kisses it. All the boys sweat drop at his action. Lucy doesn't know what to say, so she just stares at him with a wide mouth. "Would you do me the honor of giving me your name?"

"O-oh uh I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble of introducing yourselves but I already know who you are ha-ha." Lucy laughs sheepishly.

"Oh so you're familiar with our band I see. Are you a big fan?" Lyon questions hesitantly. Not wanting her to be another crazy fan.

"Actually, not to be rude but I'm not a big fan of you guys. My best friends love your music so I did a little research to find out how you guys are like. I actually thought you were all stuck up, snobby kids." she begins to play with the hem of her uniform.

Noticing the awkward silence she quickly replies, "W-w-well not anymore! I mean you guys seem a lot nicer than I thought you'd be! Well almost everyone."

Gray shoots her a glare but Lucy ignores it.

Trying to break the tension Jellal speaks, "Well it's nice that you're honest." he smiles at her and Lucy soon realizes why Erza likes him. He's sweet, unlike the lead singer. "Anyway, we would be honored if you joined our band. I know we are a boy band but our executives in charge figured out that we needed a girl singer to add some spice. You have some amazing talent and it would be a shame if you let it go to waste."

Lucy stands there contemplating her choices. If she were to join she would have to get over her stage fright and would have to perform in front of a million people. What if she embarrassed herself in front of everyone? What would Erza and her friends say? What would outo-san say? Speaking of outo-san, Lucy began to wonder how he's doing. If only she had more money.

"So you need money huh. Tch figures." Lucy's head shoots up as she realizes that she spoke her thoughts out loud once again. She realizes that it was Gray who said that nasty comment. When she looks into his dark, gorgeous blue eyes, she sees that there is anger and even hurt in him. Why would he get angry over such a simple remark? Although, it was a rude comment. What if she insulted him by being greedy? Wait, why does she care if she insults him? He is just a thoughtless, selfless jerk. Thoughts started racing through her head at a hundred miles a minute. But the one thought that she kept thinking of was why when she referred to wanting money did he look so hurt?

"How dare you speak rudely to this beautiful young lady!" Loke snaps.

"Not to be pushy or anything, but why do you care about the money so much?" Lyon questions. This girl is really peaking an interest in his curiosity.

"O-oh well my foster father is very sick, and his medical bills are really expensive. My foster sister Erza and I both work very hard to try and pay them, but as you can tell I recently got fired from my job." Lucy puts her head into her as she feels hot tears begin to fall from her eyes. "He's been taking care of me ever since I was ten years old when my parents died. He found me on the streets and took me in as his own, and I-I d-don't know what I would do if I lost him. Erza still works but she can't make enough to support him and herself. If only I wasn't such an idiot maybe I cou-." Lucy stops halfway when she feels a hand on her shoulder, as she looks up through big brown eyes she's surprised to see that it's the hand of Gray.

"You don't need to continue on. I understand. Wipe away those tears, I hate when girls cry." The handsome young man turns his face away from hers so she doesn't see him blushing.

Lucy is speechless. Here she thought that Gray was a self conceited asshole but he was actually comforting her. And he was also blushing. _'I guess he's not as terrible as he seems.' _Lucy flashes him a gorgeous smile which causes him to blush a little more and then she mutters an inaudible 'thank you'. The private moment is soon interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Of course we would pay you! I was going to mention that before you told us your heartfelt story. I'm glad to hear that you aren't going to use the money just for yourself, but for your dear foster father. I truly am touched. So how does 7,000 jewels a concert sound?" Asks Jellal.

Lucy's mouth drops down to the ground. 7,000 jewels just for one concert!? That's enough to pay for two months worth of outo-sans hospital bill.

"So what do you say, will you join us? Huh, huh, huh?!" Natsu gets closer to the shocked girl and excitedly asks her.

Before Lucy was even able to pronounce coherent words, a shrill shriek breaks through the air. "KYAAAAA IT'S THEM! Girls! Over hear I found FROST!"

The beasts have found them.

All the boys look up in horror as they notice a whole mob of crazed fan girls approaching them. "Shit." Curses the ever silent Gajeel. "I hate to cut this short but we need to get the fuck outta here."

The usually excited and happy pink haired boy suddenly become serious and looks straight into Lucy's eyes. "Do you want to die?"

"W-w-what?!" The latter starts to feel very scared. What could cause the hyper young boy to become so serious?

"I said do you want to die?"

Lyon sighs as he notices beads of sweat role down the forehead of the frightened girl. "What he means is that if we don't get outta here right now, the crazy fan girls over there will kill us." He then points over to the mob of girls that are getting closer.

Then it dawned on her, the reason why six very famous celebrities were hiding behind a dark alley near her apartment. They were running away from the crazy fans. Good thing Lucy read so much or else she would still be clueless.

"Guys their getting closer…." Loke begins to get nervous.

Gray then pushes Natsu away from Lucy and stands face to face with her. "Listen its either you come with us or you stay here and get trampled by all those girls. But just remember the minute you come with us you become an official member of this band." He then puts his hand out for her to grab and smirks.

Lucy stands there for a minute thinking. _The minute I grab his hand my life will change forever. But I just can't refuse 7,000 jewels. I can take care of outo-san and Erza and all my friends! Also these guys are a lot nicer than they seem. I guess I can warm up to them. Even Gray, he's not as terrible as he seems." _After a few short seconds Lucy plasters a small smile on her face and grabs his hand. "Deal, but hey I'm not doing this for you guys I just don't wanna die at nineteen."

All the guys, surprisingly Gajeel also, smile at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now let's get the hell out of here!" says Lyon.

'_I guess this wasn't such an unlucky day after all.' _The six- or should I say seven- FROST members take off into the night back towards the studio, with hundreds of girls chasing them.

Lucy's adventure has just begun.

**A/N: And fin! I hope you guys liked this chapter please just hit the button down below and drop a review! I love getting reviews they make me write faster *hint*. Constructive criticism welcomed. Until next time!**

**P.S. I'm also looking for a beta-reader to help me with my grammar and editing. So if you would like to, or know anyone that would be willing to please PM me. Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4: Troublesome Matters

**A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait! Life just got in the way and I had no time to write this chapter. Thank you to everyone who review/alerted/favorite my story it means the world to me that you guys are enjoying it! Anyway here are the reviews from the previous chapter. **

**Salamandar: **You are too sweet! Thank you so much :D

**bananapower: **Thank you

**ILoveCelestialIce: **Thank you so much! Your review meant so much to me since you're one of my favorite writers! I love your stories also and I'm glad you are enjoying mine And yes she finally agreed! :3

**jdcocoagirl: **Hehe glad you liked it :3 Thank you ^_^

**xIce Birdx: **Thank you so much!

**ABCMECBA**: Here is the update :D

**Otaku'25:** Thank you! And yes go GrayLu! I wish more people liked this pairing. They are just so cute together!

**Guest: **I wish I knew who you were! :/ But anyway thank you

**xXEm-ChanXx: **Thank you so much! And yes you should pay attention to those small moments because you never know if they could mean something else in the future *wink* *wink*. Sorry for making that part confusing! What I ment was that since they didn't really want another girl to join the band they tried making an excuse for her not to join(which failed). But what I ment by shirts and skins was that if Lucy was on skins she would have to strip down to her bra. It was a stupid idea but yeah :p And again thank you so much! :D

**You all are all just to sweet! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Honestly, I wish more people liked GrayLu. They are so cute together! But the problem with me is I always tend to go for the unlikely couple, but I still have hope that GrayLu will happen! I mean they are a lot of hints in the anime and manga so you never know ;) Now let me stop my nonsense speaking and continue on to the story!**

**I would also like to give a HUGE thank you to the awesome FairyTailFTW for beta-reading this chapter! She made this chapter ten times better. I don't know what I would do without her! Your awesome thank you so much ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or form. **

After recovering from the run in with the fan girls, the band and their new female member were finally able to find their way back to the studio. When there, each member decided to do their own thing: Jellal began to give Lucy a tour of the building; Gray and his brother headed straight to 'The Spot' to work on a new song; Natsu went to the kitchen and raided the fridge; Gajeel went off to take a nap, saying that all that running from the fans exhausted him and Loke began to flirt with the new assistant, Aries. She was a very shy and quiet young woman with striking pink hair. From her red face, it was obvious that the pink haired adult had a little crush on the renowned player.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When walking down the long, carpeted hallway, Lucy was observing each poster of famous celebrities and bands signed to Grimoire Heart Record covering the walls. She was listening to Jellal, her temporary tour guide, say each celebrities name. There was one of the blonde's favorite singers, Cana Albarn next to a band called the Thunder Gods.

Soon, the duo approached a large wooden door labeled 'RR'. "And here is the recording section. This is where everyone records all the songs for their albums." said electric blue haired man opening the door. Lucy was in complete awe of the recording room. There was a large mixing board in the middle of the wooden floor, comfortable couches surrounding the perimeter of the room and even a plasma screen on the wall! There was also a large glass window right in front of the mixing board, when you looked through to the other side of the glass you could see a small room filled with all kinds of different instruments and microphones. The glass window was one sided, meaning that the people inside the small room couldn't see what was going on on the outside. The place was absolutely magnificent; the blonde beauty was at a loss for words and continued gazing round the room with stars in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Wow." Lucy was finally able to speak. "This place is so….it's just…wow." She then started to roam the room and look at the cool gadgets. Jellal chuckled at Lucy's childish antics. "You know soon you're gonna be recording in here too."

Lucy instantly stopped playing with the switch on the mixing board and turned to Jellal with wide eyes. "Y-you m-mean I have to s-s-s-sing in front o-of p-people?"

The young bluenette inwardly cursed himself, forgetting about Lucy's stage fright. "Well you have don't worry we can help you overcome your stage fright. But sometime soon- either today or tomorrow- you're gonna have to do a voice test for our boss, Laxus."

The blonde haired female began to tremble from her chattering nerves. "I-I'm sorry J-Jellal-kun but I don't think I can do this. I'm so sorry." She hurried over to the door trying to open it with shaky hands. When her hands were steady enough, she opened the door and then clumsily tripped over the carpet, falling flat on her face.

'_Oh great it's starting.' _she thought to herself. Whenever Lucy's emotions get out of control, 'Bad Luck Lucy' is released from within her and since she's scared and nervous right now, her unfortunate bad luck is taking over.

Jellal quickly rushed to her side to help the poor girl, but before he was even able to touch her, the said blonde got up and ran down the hallway stumbling every so often.

'_Oh man oh man. What do I do now!'_ a inwardly panicking Jellal, panicked. "Lucy! Wait come back!" he then took off after her"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Where are Luce and Jellal? They should've been back already!" yelled a rosey-haired teenager.

"Calm down ash brain, they should be coming soon, Jellal told us to meet them here at 7pm didn't he? It's only quarter to. And since when did you start calling her Luce? We just met her a few hours ago!" replied his raven-haired (best) friend.

"Who you calling ash brain, huh Popsicle? And why are you so hung up on me calling her Luce, oh I see, you're jealous!" Natsu smirked at him.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm so~ not!"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am NOT squinty eyes"

"Are TO droopy eyes"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Lyon, trying to cease the bickering. "Man, you guys can't go five seconds without arguing. It's a wonder how you became best friends. Great, now look what you did, you woke up Gajeel, now he's gonna be all moody"

"Gehe" the pierced boy mumbled, sitting up from the sofa.

"We are not best friends!" said the pair said in unison. After realizing what happened they both glared at each other than looked off to the side. Lyon, Loke, and Gajeel chuckled at the two. "Sureeee~" They mocked.

Soon after, they saw a young girl with blonde hair run by them tripping every so often. The girl looked an awful lot like Lucy.

"Hey wasn't that that-" Natsu was soon interrupted by a panting Jellal calling out to the girl. "Lucy! Stop running!"

"Jellal? What happened to the chick?" questioned Gajeel.

"I…..told her that…she had to…..do a voice test for Laxus…..and she got scared…..and ran." Jellal panted, pointing the direction the said girl ran.

"You Baka! Did you forget when she told us she had really bad stage fright! We were supposed to break it to her slowly, and help her overcome the stage fright!" shouted Natsu.

"I know that ok! It just slipped!"

"I swear if the fair maiden quits because of you I will make sure you regret it!" threatened the bands playboy, Loke.

"Listen, we just got to go and find her and calm her down. Unless-" Gray was then interrupted by a loud girls shriek.

Six pairs of eyes widen at the feminine shriek. They all rushed over to where the sound came from, and became shocked at the sight. In the middle of the lounge area, was a scared looking Lucy sitting on the floor looking up at an angry looking young woman with blood red eyes and dark scarlet hair going down in two braids reaching till her waist. She had on a tight, revealing, expensive looking white dress. And in the middle of that white dress was a huge coffee stain, courtesy of the clumsy blonde.

"You little…bitch! This was Christian Dior! I'll make you pay!" The angry woman then pulled up Lucy by her hair. The bystanders around were either ignoring the fight or were too scared to do something about it. After getting a good glimpse of the scarlet-haired girl, Gray then recognized who it was and anger overwhelmed him, he was close to intervening, until Lucy spoke.

"I-I'm really sorry miss, I-I-it was an accident! Honest! I'll pay for it I promise! J-just please let go y-your hurting me!" pleaded Lucy now with tears in her eyes. The woman just looked at the crying Lucy with her heartless blood-red eyes and gave a smirk.

Still holding her by the hair she said, "Ha! Don't make me laugh! Judging from your appearance I'm surprised you can even afford to survive. You're just a pathetic little poor girl with nothing better to do then sneak into famous recording studios and fuck with people of higher standers than you." She than raised her hand prepared to slap Lucy. Lucy shut her eyes waiting for the pain to come all the while cursing at herself for letting her bad luck overcome her again. If it wasn't for her getting so scared about performing in front of people then she would have never run into the young woman holding her cup of coffee and spill the contents of her drink on her dress.

A few seconds passed and the pain never came. Slowly, Lucy opened one eye and then the other, surprised to see Gray standing in front of her holding the other girls arm. If looks could kill then the girl would have been withering on the floor right now, drowning in her own blood.

"Flare, don't you dare hurt her" he spoke in a deathly tone. The girl's- Flare- eyes became scared and widened in terror for a split second, then went back to her cold glare.

Realization hit Lucy. This girl was the famous Flare Corona. She was also a singer but she was known to have really bad and bitchy attitude and was nasty to the people around her. Fortunately for her, she has an amazing voice, the only reason she can make it in the singing world. The part that confused Lucy the most was that she's signed to Raven Tail Records. Why the hell was she here?

"Oh hello to you to Gray-kun. It's only been what, 2 years since we've last seen each other?" the scarlet haired girl said in an innocent sounding voice, but even though Gray didn't buy it, he still let go of her arm and Flare began to glare at Lucy who cowered behind the raven-haired boy and held onto his arm.

Seeing the cold glare being directed to Lucy, Gray pushed her behind him and let the frightened girl hold on to his arm tighter. He doesn't know why but when he saw the tears in Lucy's eyes he started to feel strange emotions. He usually hated when girls cried, but with Lucy it was different. Something inside of him did not like the sight of Lucy being in pain and crying. Also after what Flare said to Lucy and attempted to hit her, he snapped. Gray sprinted to aid the blonde girl. Then Lucy cowered behind him and held onto his arm, those strange emotions came running back. Feelings he hasn't felt since _her. _

"Tch, I don't care how long it's been. I could've gone a few more years, hell **decades**, without seeing you again. I don't know what you're doing here and I can't honestly care less. Just get the hell out."

Lucy was confused. How did Gray and Flare know each other? And what went on between the two make him hate her so much?

"Aw but Gray-kun I just wanted to catch up on the old times. Me, you and the guys." Flare flashed one of her fake smiles towards the other five FROST members who were still frozen in shock. Gray cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention. It worked.

Now Lucy was even more confused. _'The guys? Does she mean the rest of the FROST members? What's going on? How do they all know each other!"_

Finally realizing the situation that is happening the five young men walked over and stood next to Gray, making a shield around Lucy. Each one of them was giving a harsh glare towards the unwanted Flare.

"Aw now come on guys I won't hurt your little blonde friend there. I was just simply talking to her right blondie?" Flare gave Lucy a cruel smile that made the girl whimper.

Loke was the first one to speak up. "Flare, I suggest you get the hell out of here, or else we will call security. You know you aren't welcomed here, since you work for Raven."

Flare narrowed her eyes, and then let out a sigh. "Fine you win. I'll take my leave. I have to go and buy a new dress anyway since mine is now ruined, but don't worry this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me." She sent a wink to Gray and another glare to the blonde female before walking out the door.

Lucy let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding in, hearing this all the boys turned to her. They were all quiet for a few moments, and then Natsu broke the silence by giving Lucy a bear hug and yelling. "Luce, oh my gosh are you ok?" I'm sorry we didn't come to your rescue sooner we were all just frozen in shock. But I promise next time we won't hesitate to help you. Your one of us now and we won't let you get hurt." Natsu flashed his infamous toothy grin. So did the other guys surprisingly, Gajeel included. Lucy began to cry.

Natsu began to panic "L-Luce? W-why are you crying? Was it something I said! Or are you mad that I called you Luce? I'm sorry I'll stop just don't cry!"

To the gang's surprise Lucy began to laugh, they all looked at her like she was crazy. One second she's crying the next she's laughing! "Baka! Those were happy tears. All my life I've been picked on because whenever I let my emotions take control of me my bad luck comes out. No one ever wanted to be around me because they were afraid I would rub off on them, that's how I got the name 'Bad Luck Lucy'. I have only met four people who actually stood up for me. They weren't afraid to be around me no matter what the people said. I am proud to call my friends. So when you guys came to my rescue after I almost quit because of my stage fright, you still didn't hesitate to help me and that just made me so….happy. And also I don't mind if you call me Luce. I actually really like it" Lucy then flashed them a watery smile.

"That's why I'm going to overcome my stage fright, just for you guys. Just so I won't be a failure to my new friends." All the boys smiled at her once again, and Natsu gave another one of his bone crushing hugs. Lucy had bad impressions of the boys but that all changed, she thought they were all stuck up celebrities that only cared for the fame and fortune. She was way off on that one. They are just a bunch of boys having fun in a band together and care for one another. Her impression of Gray has also greatly changed. When he stopped Flare from slapping her, and then pushed her behind him, Lucy felt a tug at her heartstrings, she has never felt these strange emotions before, and to be honest….she liked them.

"Well let's not just stand around here. Let's help Lucy overcome her stage fright! To the recording section!" shouted Lyon and he Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and Loke went on ahead leaving Gray and Lucy behind.

Both young adults stood there awkwardly for a minute before Lucy looked up with pink cheeks and flashed Gray a smile that made something tug at his heart. "Thank you Gray, for saving me back there. If it wasn't for you something bad could've happened. I had a bad first impression of you but that's all changed now." Her next move greatly surprised Gray.

She gave Gray a hug.

At first he just stood there awkwardly but then he hugged her back. When she released from the hug he turned his head so Lucy wouldn't see his blush. He then scratched his cheek and muttered a "you're welcome".

Their little moment was then interrupted by a booming voice. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU KIDNAPPER!"

Gray turned his head to look at the new stranger. She was a tall, extremely attractive woman with long, scarlet hair tied in a ponytail."Just who the hell-" he never got to finish his sentence, because he was then knocked out cold by this scarlet haired beauty.

"Gray!" screeched Lucy.

Lucy then turned angrily to the mad women. "Look lady I don't know-" she than stopped talking when she realized who the seething woman was.

.

.

.

"E-E-Erza?"

**Well there you have it! Chapter 4 is now complete! I hope you liked this chapter I had fun writing it! Now who do you think the mysterious '**_**her' **_**is *hint* she is someone you least expect it to be. Will Lucy be able to overcome her stage fright? And what in the world is Erza doing? Review review review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not really good at updating am I? It's just life has been getting in the way! Currently I am in Brazil visiting some relatives. I've had this chapter done for weeks, the only problem was I couldn't upload it cause my grandma didn't have Microsoft word on her computer. Luckily, my uncle did have it so now it's all good :D I had sooo much fun writing this chapter! There is gonna be a lot of dialogue so I hope you guys don't mind! **

**Once again I would like to thank my awesome beta-reader FairyTailFTW. You're awesome! :D**

**P.S. The replies are going to be at the end of the chapter this time.**

"Lucy! Thank Mavis I found you, I was so worried! We will talk about that at a later time; right now I need to beat this guy to a bloody pulp for kidnapping you." Erza said as she slowly approached the unconscious man on the floor while cracking her knuckles. You could see the fire in her eyes, and an evil smile forming on her lips.

"W-wait Erza it's not what you think! He didn't kidnap me!" Lucy desperately ran over to Gray and stood in front of him. Lucy knew this side of Erza, it was her demon side. Whenever the demon side came out it was best to stay away, because the damage caused was not pretty.

"Has he brainwashed you to?! That's it, this guy is dead." Erza pushed Lucy out of the way and bent down towards Gray picking him up by his collar with ease.

"Erza stop! Let me explain!"

"Oi Luce and droopy eyes! Where did you two go? We were just abou-" Natsu and the rest of the gang soon walked in the room. Natsu stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the situation; a frightened Lucy, a scary looking scarlet haired woman, and an unconscious Gray in the death grip of the red-head. "Uh what's going on?" he asked after examining the circumstances.

"Aha! So you boys are this bastard's accomplice!" Erza dropped Gray back onto the ground with an audible thump. Lucy squeaked and ran over to him to help.

The pissed off scarlet-head then walked up to the five boys who were standing with dumfounded looks on their faces. She approached Natsu and stood in front of him with her arms crossed and a glare that can spoil milk, causing the pink haired celebrity to visibly shake. "Now you have one chance and one chance only to answer this question correctly. Why did you kidnap Lucy?"

Natsu's frightened expression turned to one of pure confusion. "Kidnap? What are you talking about?"

"Wrong answer!" Erza shouted then sent the 'Pinky' flying into the wall.

"Erza!" screeched Lucy, still unsuccessful in informing the angry beauty of the what-could-be-peaceful-situation.

The rest of the boys looked at her with pure horror. Who knew that a woman of her size was capable of giving such a strong punch? Jellal being the cool and calm one cautiously approached the fuming woman. "H-hey theres no need to get violent miss."

Erza turned her demonic glare onto the electric blue haired man. Her glare softened a little as she closely inspected the man. He was extremely handsome and looked very familiar. Now as she got a better look at them they all looked familiar, but she still wasn't sure where she knew them from.

"Though you all seem familiar, you still kidnapped Lucy, now you must suffer the consequences and be punished!" Erza slowly lifted her fist, aiming at the handsome young man in front of her, as she let out her battle cry. Still wondering where she saw the boys before, she raised her fist ready to beat the man in front of her but; the next thing that happened was one she did not expect.

The composed man caught her fist in mid-air with lighting fast speed; the scarlet haired beauty was simply shocked as no one has ever been able to catch one of her punches.

"Didn't I just say there is no need for violence? Now, let us discuss this misunderstanding like civilized adults" Jellal spoke as he stared into her dark brown eyes with a bit of curiosity. He surely was intrigued by this woman. There has been no man alive that can get past the security guards at the entrance to the studio _and_ she was able to knock Gray unconscious also that punch that she gave Natsu just now was incredible. _Interesting_ he thought to himself.

Erza glared at the man in front of her and ripped her tensed hand from his grip. "Now why would I negotiate with a bunch of kidnappers? You're lucky I don't have my kendo sword right now, or else you wouldn't be breathing at this moment." Ezra stated.

"For Mavis' sake, can you listen to me? They aren't kidnappers I came with them willingly!" Lucy screeched once again. Gray was now slowly waking up and let out a low groan. Lucy gave out a breath of relief. At least he wasn't dead.

As the raven-haired gingerly sat up, he adjusted his eyes to the scene presented in front of him. The redhead chick that just assaulted him was now glaring at his calm-looking manager, when his gaze turned to the unconscious Natsu, he couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"I don't believe you." Erza bluntly declared.

Lucy sweat dropped. This woman was just so stubborn sometimes. "Erza, were you so blinded by fury that you didn't notice who they were? Get a good look at them. Do they look like kidnappers to you?"

Erza refocused her glare towards the boys. They all flinched, minus the knocked out Natsu and the indifferent Jellal. The latter just looked at her with an unreadable expression. As she inspected them closely it struck her, the reason why they looked so familiar was because they were all from FROST. Her eyes visibly widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Wait, you…you're from FR-FR-FROST?! What the hell? Lucy you have a lot of explaining to do!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I truly apologize for my behaviour; you have every right to punish me." Erza bowed her head down in shame.

"Erza there really is no need to punish you" Lucy sweat dropped, listening to her friends request for the nth time.

After the little…fiasco that happened in the lounge, Lucy was able to explain everything to Erza about what happened in the past few hours, minus the part about Flare, she would've hunted the girl down if she heard about that. Surprisingly, Erza wasn't entirely surprised about what happened. She already knew that Lucy had an amazing voice and she swore that her adopted sister was bound to get famous.

After everything had settled down, Lucy introduced each of the boys to Erza and vice-versa. They boys were pretty surprised to find out that a shy girl like Lucy and a demon like Erza were semi related, but they didn't dwell on the thought much.

Now the FROST members and the two girls were sitting in "The Spot" on comfortable white couches. Gray and Natsu both had bandages covering their faces and ice packs on their heads, each were giving Erza looks of hatred.

"Can we really punish you?" Questioned Natsu, some of him hoping he could.

"Baka!" Lucy smacked him on his injured arm and he winced in pain.

"No, they have every right to. My behaviour was inexcusable. I truly apologise Natsu-sama and Gray-sama." Erza said as she bowed her head at them.

"You don't have to add the honorifics. Natsu and Gray are just fine." mumbled Gray.

"Good" Natsu and Gray both sighed at how fast she got over that. "Now I'm really curious how you boys managed to convince Lucy to join your band? And this all happened" Erza shot a look at Lucy; the blonde just laughed unconsciously and rubbed the back of her neck "Without my consent."

"Before we get on that topic Erza, may I call you that? - I would really like to know how you found our dear Lucy here and how you got through security." asked Jellal, resting his palm on his cheek.

The scarlet beauty blushed a light shade of red at the way he said her name, which caught Jellal's eye and he inwardly smirked._ She's actually pretty cute, when she's not in demon mode _Jellal then shook his head at his sudden thought. _Why am I having such thoughts about a girl I just met?_ He wondered.

Unknowing to her three boys were looking at her in shock, all thinking _'This monster can blush'_

"The beast blushed?" Loke said in awe.

"And she looks cute to" Muttered Lyon and Gajeel simultaneously.

Lucy started to giggle at Erza's reaction to Jellal. She knew about her adopted sisters little crush on the handsome electric blue haired man, but before it could go any further, Erza shot her a glare which shut her up, then cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Well Jellal, may I call you?" Jellal smirked and nodded "Very well. As I was saying finding Lucy was a piece of cake. When I got to her apartment and saw her bag outside I expected the worst but I kept my cool. I then saw millions of footsteps which looked as if a chase had happened. Roaming around the town a little I found a huge group of girls that were whining about missing their chance of meeting 'them' which now I know they were talking about you. I went up to them and asked if they saw a blonde girl in café clothes run by. The girls decided to be snobby and not answer me, so I just gave them a little push to tell me."

"Do we even want to know what you did to them?" asked Gray.

A wicked smirk made its way to Erza's face and an evil glint appeared in her eyes, "Probably not, but let's just say that the girls won't be attending any FROST concerts anytime soon". The boys and Lucy all shuddered "Anyway, after the girls *ahem* told me what direction you ran in, I followed the trail and ended up here. Now getting past the security was a little more difficult but nothing I couldn't handle. It would have been easier if I had my kendo sword with me but oh well. And don't worry I didn't hurt them to bad. Just a few bruises, a couple broken bones, and some fractures. No biggie" She ended with a proud smirk plastered on her flawless face.

Everyone gave her a look of pure astonishment and Jellal was very impressed with her observant skills and the way this scarlet haired beauty managed to cause all that damage.

After everyone had digested the story that the fierce redhead had told, Gajeel decided to speak up, "Are you even human?"

"Pardon, Gajeel-KUN?" Erza put emphasis on his name and sent him a sickly sweet smile that sent shivers down the pierced man's back.

"Uh well… forget it."

"Hmmm I thought so. Now tell me how you got Lucy here to join so easily?"

"Oh well that was easy!" Loke spoke up. "She was just so charmed by me, she couldn't refuse the offer. Right princess?" The playboy then sent a wink to her.

Lucy blushed at the new nickname she was just given. "Y-You don't have to call me princess Loke."

"Oh princess you just are so cute! Would you honour me with your presence on a date sometime soon?"

"Loke, shut up will ya?" said Lyon, getting agitated.

"Okay~ then, well Erza what happened was I kinda got locked out of my apartment…again hehehe" Erza just sighed and urged her to continue on "And as you know whenever I'm upset or angry I sing to feel better. I started singing and the boys heard me. They said I had a great voice and offered me a deal I couldn't refuse!" said Lucy.

"Which was?"

"7,000 jewels to every concert I perform in! Think of all the medical bills of Otou-san I can pay!" Lucy happily declared, but it had no effect on Erza as she had a disapproving look on her face.

"Lucy I thought I told I could pay for his medical bills just fine. I don't want you joining in on something just to help Otou-san when I can do it just fine. I thought you hated this band, you said they were a bunch of idiots that care only of themselves - no offence guys- And what about your stage fright? The red-head questioned.

"None taken...I think" Grumbled the boys.

Lucy blushed once again "You need all the help you can with Otou-san! The bills are expensive. And it's not like I don't want to join. I've discovered that they aren't as bad as they seem. Even Gray, and you know how much of a self-centred jerk I thought he was" this in turn earned a 'hey' from the insulted handsome young man, and snickers from his band mates. "Also they offered to help me overcome my stage fright, and I know it seems quick and all, but they truly are my friends"

All the boys smiled at Lucy, besides Gray and Gajeel they just smirked. Erza was truly touched by Lucy's words but still hesitated. They barely knew each other after all.

"I don't know about this Lucy. How do I know that they are not up to something?"

Lucy gave Erza the biggest puppy eyes while jutting out her bottom lip. Erza flinched at the look, it was her only weakness. Erza could never deny that look.

"Ugh okay, I guess you can join. But these boys have to prove to me they are worthy." She sighed.

The blonde haired beauty squealed and tackled Erza in a hug, all while saying "thank you" over and over again. Erza just smiled and hug backed.

"Alright can we stop with all this touchy feeling crap? Its making me feel like a pansy." Said Gray.

Erza shot him a glare while Lucy just stuck her tongue out him.

"Hey Luce! Why don't we start working on your stage fright thing now? I mean we still have time right Jellal?" said the ever hyper Natsu.

He spoke to soon.

Not even a minute after Laxus decide to show up and give them some news. "Oi brats guess what? I found the perfect girl to audition for the female role. She sure to make us a lot of money! Wait, who the hell are you?" Laxus looked at the two girls with an annoyed expression. "Listen if you are some fan girls I'm gonna call security so you bet-"

"They're not fan girls _lightening man_. The blonde chick is our new female singer." Deadpanned Gajeel.

A visible tick mark appeared on Laxus forehead at the nickname, but he ignored it and focused on the blonde girl. He scanned her from head to toe and Lucy couldn't help but flinch at his intimidating glare.

Laxus was not impressed at what he saw. All he saw was a blonde girl wearing thick glasses, and a café uniform that looked two sizes too big.

"No way" the manager stated bluntly.

"What!" yelled all the guys and Erza. Lucy just stayed silent and looked at the ground in shame.

"Why the hell not scar face? You haven't even heard her sing!" argued Natsu.

"Call me that one more time and your ass is outta here. And I don't need to hear her sing, I mean just look at her."

Lucy's eyes began to water and she bowed her head even lower. Both Erza and Gray noticed this and became angry. He wasn't sure why, but looking at Lucy's sadden expression made him feel that pang in his heart again. All he wanted was to make sure that he wouldn't see her upset. This girl was making his emotions go wild.

Erza was about to approach the rude man and give him a piece of her mind but Gray beat her to it.

"Listen man, you can't just judge her based on how she looks right now. Haven't you ever learned not to judge a book by its cover? Lucy has an amazing voice; not having her in the band would be the most stupid decision ever." Gray walked over to Lucy and grabbed her arm which startled the young girl. "If you don't let Lucy join I'm gonna leave this company."

Everyone was in stunned silence at Gray's action. It was very rare to see the ice prince break out of his shell and show emotions. This is the second time he has done this and it was all because of this girl. The other boys couldn't help but smile inwardly at their friend.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this…but Popsicle is right! If you don't let Luce join I quit" Declared Natsu and walked over to them.

Soon all the other band members joined Gray, Natsu, and Lucy's side. Erza just stood off to the side and smiled gently over at the boys. They really do care about Lucy in the short time they have known each other. They all had her acceptance to let Lucy join.

Laxus was beyond furious, but he couldn't lose his best money maker. He just let out a growl and glared at them.

"Fine" He snapped

"She has one chance and one chance only. Tomorrow at 2pm she will have an audition in front of me and the other executives." He then turned to the Lucy and stared at her. "Blondie you have one chance to give me a good impression. If I'm not impressed you're out."

On that final note, Laxus loudly made his way out the room and through the misty glass doors.

Although everyone was happy that Lucy got a chance they were all think the same thought. 'How the hell were they going to help Lucy overcome her stage fright?'

"So, anyone got any good ideas?"

It sure was going to be a long night…

**A/N: There it is! I just had to add some Jerza in here ;D Now what will Lucy and the rest do to overcome her stage fright!?**

**Otaku'25:** Oh if you hate Flare now just wait till the later chapters *evil laugh*. Im glad you're liking it so far!

**ABCMECBA: **hehehehe yes she did :3

**Angel-Wings Naya:** Im happy you like it!

**Mimi317: **Your review made me Laugh xD

**MushroomNatsu: **Awwww thank you so much!

**Lalamnmgirl: **hihihihi thank you

**AnimeLover4Life: **Here it is!

**Rosella6199: **Thanks :D

**Somebody: **Thank you so much! That's very kind of you to say :D

**Erza Scarlets: **Hihi yes but she wasn't kidnapped :p And thank you!

**Salamander: **Honestly I love you! *coughs* not that way though Xd hihihi your reviews are always so kind and very funny! Thank you so much :3

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: **Thank you so much! You're so kind! I smiled like an idiot when I read your review :')

**Joker07: **Oh don't worry that is coming up very soon ;D And thank you!

**Lucy24:** Thank you! :3 And ill try to update more quickly from now often :D

**xxBlue and Crimsonxx**: Thanks to the both of ya :D

**Skywaters: **Thank you!

**xXEm-ChanXx: Youre review made me laugh so much! X'DD Thank you so much!**

**XxTitaniaxX: **Here it is!

**I honestly love you all! Thank you so much for your kind review! Until next time :D**


End file.
